That Boy (A One Direction Fanfiction)
by AriannaCloud
Summary: Arianna Kloud is a paranormal investigator and to pass a test in her collage class, she has to investigate the most famous and most haunted place in the whole United Kingdom...The Tomlinson house. Read to see what happens when Louis traps Arianna inside the house...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue- April 17th, 1945

The Tomlinson's where a happy family. They lived in a small house in the city of Doncaster, England. They didn't need much to be happy. They had to work for days on end just to give them breakfast or a simple snack to keep themselves alive. Louis and his 4 sisters and his mum had many friends in Doncaster. No one would dream of hurting them. Until that night...

Louis was done tucking in his little sister, Phoebe Tomlinson, he walked into his room, and plopped himself down on the bed, soon falling asleep. He has been working on a old mans farm for 27 hours straight, and only brought home a dollar and a small package of crackers. Which he gave to his sisters. He slept quietly...

Later that night, Louis blinked his eyes open to a scream. He sat up slowly, walking out of his room slowly, and quietly.

"LOUIS!" He heard his little sister, Daisy cry out and then followed by a painful-sounding screech. Louis quickly bulleted down the hallway and into the living room, where he saw his family, hands behind their backs, cloth gagging them so they couldn't talk or scream. Louis couldn't move, frozen by terror.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we have another one!" Louis felt a cold hand on his throat and he felt himself on the floor in seconds, his head and back aching.

"LOUIS!" Louis looked up for a second, his vision blurry, and saw a man slap Daisy across the face.

"Shut up you little bitch!" And the man threw Daisy on the floor and kicked her in the stomach.

"You basterds!" Louis's voice cracked. He couldn't see how many men were here, but there was more than one. Then a man picked up Louis and tied his hands behind his back, Louis was too weak to do anything.

"Okay now Mr. Big Brother. Tonight, you watch you family die." He pulled out a shotgun, and without looking he pulled the trigger, shooting his mother, Johanna, square in the head.

"NOOO!" Louis tried squirming away, but the man holding him had a tight grip.

"Shut up! Now it's gonna be 10 times worse for your sisters." The man who shot his mother, grabbed Lottie by her blonde hair and pulled her up, tears forming in her eyes, from the pain. The man took a dagger out of his pocket and held it up to Lottie's neck.

"Now love, because of your brother, I have to kill you slowly, where should I start carving your beautiful body out?" And he pushed the knife into her neck, making blood pour right away.

"Or I could start somewhere else." He jabbed the knife into her side, making her bleed rapidly. And the man dropped her, bleeding, and chocking on her own blood.

Louis had full tears running down his face. "please don't. I'll do anything, please don't hurt my sisters."

The man looked at Louis, his eyes narrowed. "I have things planned for you later pretty boy." And he grabbed Fizzy's arm and pulled her up, tears in her eyes

"Now, I'll make your death quick." Before Fizzy could pull away, he cut a deep cut from the bottom of her stomach, all the way up to her chin. Fizzy fell limp in his arms almost right away. And he dropped her next to her sisters cold, unmoving body.

The man started reaching for Phoebe, who was curled up next to Daisy.

"NO PLEASE DONT HURT HER! I WILL DO ANYTHING! GIVE YOU ANYTHING! PLEASE DONT HURT THEM! PLEASEEEE!" Louis sobbed.

"it's too late for that." The man smirked devilishly and he grabbed Phoebe, and almost in the blink of a eye, he had his hand on either side of phoebes head, and twisted. And then jabbed a dagger into her throat.

Louis's face went pale and blank as he saw his sister, fall to the floor. He couldn't bear it anymore.

"please just kill me!" He cried out with a heart wrenching sob.

"I will pretty boy, just after I finish the last one off." He smirked coldly at Daisy. And picked her up, and held the shotgun to her head, Daisy mouthed "I love you Louis" before the man pulled the trigger, letting Daisy's body fall as well.

Louis screamed and screeched then tried to get away. Tears pouring in waterfalls down his cheeks.

"Now pretty boy, your turn." The man who was holding him, threw him on the floor. The man who murdered his family, walked up to him and grabbed his head, holding the knife to it.

"You got to see your family die...all in one night. I'm glad you were here to see it." He smirked evily and held Louis's mouth, and cut a slanted line across his face on both sides, making him look like he was smirking. The second the man let go of Louis's head, Louis screamed in pain, which was the worst thing he could have ever done. He felt his face tear open slowly, and painfully. He let tears fall freely. And the man grabbed the openings of Louis's mouth, and opened, making Louis's artificial smile open more, causing blood to flow. Soon he was choking on his own blood. Then the man a lighter, and he warmed up his knife by holding it over the flame, and jammed it into Louis's eye socket. Making a little bit of white stuff fall out of Louis's eye socket. And he couldn't see out of it anymore. And he screamed in pain again, making his cuts open more. And the man did the same with the other eye. Louis screamed again...

"Goodnight forever Louis William Tomlinson." And then Louis felt a cold sharpness go into his throat, then a sharp pain in his head and the sound of a bullet...

Hey my little bears! This is my new story The Boy. I hope your all enjoying it so far. And yes I was inspired by a few other books. So it might look a bit familiar. Anyways please remember to:

VOTE

FOLLOW

AND VOTE!


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter Two-

Present Day-  
"Arianna! I expect you to have your assignment by tomorrow."  
"Of course Mr. Cole." I grabbed a sheet of paper he gave me and all my books and headed out of the room.  
-in her dorm-  
I set all my crap on my bed, my roommate, Diana, wasn't here yet. Prolly still with the Art Club people. I wanted to join a club, but my major took all my time away. I was studying to be a paranormal investigator. Everyone says it's a risky job, and yes, I can see why. But being able to communicate with the living dead that still walk on earth? That's really cool if you ask me. But anyways, Mr. Cole, our teacher, gives us a decent amount if assignments, not too small, not too much. Usually our assignments are going to a local haunted house and investigating with a partner of your choice in the class. But today, I have to write out a paper on how ghosts can communicate with the living through the tools that we use... This should be fun. (Note the sarcasm).

-All done with assignment-  
I threw my hands off the keyboard, I'm finally done! All night that damn paper took me. Diana still wasn't back.. I was worried about her. But I knew she was fine.  
I stood up from the computer chair and walked over to my bed and lay down. I was tired as hell. I soon closed my eyes, exhausted.

- hey my little bears! Sorry about the sucky chapter. It was just mostly explaining who Arianna is and what she does. I hope my 1 reader is enjoying the book. I hope to update soon! Remember to:  
VOTE  
FOLLOW

AND COMMENT!

? - BUNNEH


	3. Chapter 3

-Louis POV-  
It's been countless of years since I was murdered. My life is so boring, well...if I had a life still. I can't leave this bloody house, I've tried so many times. But whenever I try to go though the door, it's like a invisible wall is holding me back. I mostly spend my time scaring the shit out of people. My house is also considered the most haunted place in the UK. Some dumbasses usually come just to say they've been inside the house and say the didn't see anything. Well, I make sure they NEVER come back. I hate people coming to my house. It's mine! My family moved into the light already, except for Daisy and I. Daisy can't leave either. She helps me scare people away, she gets them all jumpy, and I do the rest. We make a great team. The reason Daisy didn't want to go into the light is because I didn't have a choice to go, I had to stay here, in the house. Daisy didn't want to leave me, she decided to stay behind. I told her to go and be happy, but she refused to leave me. So here we are, scaring people shitless. It's quite fun actually. Seeing people cower, fear in their eyes. People will feel the pain I did when I was murdered... Humans don't deserve to live happily. I didn't, I only made it to 18, no one, and I mean NO ONE should be happy, when I'm stuck here...

Hey little bears! Two updates in one day, I feel like I'm spoiling you. Oh well, I'm glad for the few readers I have. Anyways, I hope to update soon. Love you all!  
Please remember to;

VOTE

FOLLOW

AND COMMENT!

? - BUNNEH


	4. Chapter 4

-Arianna POV-  
I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I groan and reach over to turn it off.  
"Time to get up Diana." I yawn, standing up  
"It's so early... Why can't it be Friday already?" I hear her groan from the top bunk.  
I look at the clock; 6:30am.  
"It's Thursday, you can make it one more day." And I started getting ready, a white T-shirt that said, "U Mad Bro?" And red colored skinny jeans. I quickly put on eye liner and mascara. Finally, I put on a smokey eye shadow. And then I straightened my hair. I looked at myself, perfect.  
I walked out of the bathroom and looked at my clock; 7:05. Right on time.  
Diana was brushing her hair, trying to get rid of the knots  
"well bye Dia! I have class." I say as I walk over to my bed.  
"I'll see you later Ari. I'll be back right after Art Club." She said, still brushing her hair, her class didn't start till 7:45am.  
"Bye!" I called and grabbed a sling over bag with books and notebooks, and started walking out of the dorm, shutting the door behind me.  
I walked out of my collage dorm building, and the bright, blinding rays of light, shined on my face. I took a deep breath, and started walking to the building where my class was held. I only had one class. It was Paranormal Studies. I spent the whole day there. It was pretty fun. I loved this class.

I walked into the building, and saw all the kids sitting in their seats. And I took mine. Then our teacher, Mr. Cole came in.

"Hello kids! Now today, I have something special planned. We are going to...The Tomlinson House!"

"oh my god are you kidding me?" Said a boy named Bryan House, "That's so awesome!"

"I've always wanted to go there!" Squealed Versa Bant.

I couldn't believe it...the world wide famous Tomlinson House! We have covered it before, but not a lot. I did a lot of research by myself about the Tomlinson House. A family was murdered there on April 17th 1945. The mother, Johanna, was shot in the head. And the sisters where shot or stabbed or had their throats slit. Phoebe Tomlinson, had her neck snapped. And Daisy Tomlinson was shot in the head, like her mother.  
Then the son...he was the worst, he had his mouth cut into a evil smirk, then his eyeballs were cut out, and he had a knife in his neck and a bullet in his head... He was the last to go. He had no choice but to watch his family die. It is heart breaking

"Now, grab your bags, we're leaving now." He smiled

Everyone quickly got their stuff together. As did I, I can't believe it. IM GOING TO THE TOMLINSON HOUSE!

Hey little bears! I hope this chapter wasn't too terrible. I can't believe I updated 3 times in one day. I really like spoiling you. :3 anyways, please remember to:

VOTE

SHARE

FOLLOW

AND COMMENT! (I love hearing feed back)

? - BUNNEH


	5. Chapter 5

-Arianna POV-

We all got on the bus, I sat alone. I looked out the window, the Tomlinson House... It's kind of heart breaking that I'll be in a place where a family was brutally murdered. I mean I was still excited to go...it's just that...it's hard to know what happened there...

-at the house-

"Well we're here kids!" Mr. Cole said. I almost instantly felt goosebumps.

Everyone jumped out of their seats and ran off the bus to the house. I got off after Mr. Cole and I looked at the house. It was a quite a small house. But not too small, I mean, six people had to live here.

But anyways, we all walked inside. It still had all the original furniture from the night of the murder.

We walked through the house, looking at all the rooms, trying to get the two ghosts that are supposed to live here still to talk. Nothing worked... We were sent off into different rooms, hoping to get something, my partner, Jordan Rae, and I went into Louis's room. I looked right at his bed, I could only imagine what horrible screams he heard... Then I heard them. The screams, I covered my ears, trying to block the noise out, but it only grew.

Jordan turned to look at me "Arie? Arie?!" And she ran over to me, looking at me. I could still hear screaming.

"Arie?! Mr. Cole!"

Then, something snapped in me. And I grabbed Jordan by her sweatshirt "Mr. Cole doesn't need to know." The only thing I knew...it wasn't my voice...I couldn't control anything I was doing.

"O-okay Arie, just let me go." Jordan stammered.

I let go. Then I started to get back into control of my own body. I look at Jordan,

"Jordan, that wasn't me...I swear."

"It didn't sound like you either. But I will keep this between us. Just please, try to be more in control of yourself."

I nodded quickly. That was freaky... Maybe it was Louis... 

-Louis POV-

Damn it! Her human body is too hard to control. But I did scare the fuck out of her. The horrid screams I heard that night, she got to relive. I can't let her go back, I already tried taking over her body. She will tell people what I'm capable of, then some high tech priest will come and send me away.

"Daisy?" I called. I called through our ghost realm. Only we can hear.

"Yes Louis?" I heard her soft voice call back.

"You don't let that girl with lonng, wavy brown hair and brown eyes out of here."

"Okay. I'll keep tabs on her."

"Good." I exited the speaking realm. I let myself manifest. Now anyone that came past me...could see me. Now the fun begins.

-  
Hey little bears. I know this chapter sucks like the rest. I'm busy with school and don't Excatly have time to write decent chapters. If you have any ideas for my book, inbox me or comment.  
Please remember to:

VOTE

SHARE

FOLLOW

AND COMMENT!

-Arianna ? 

? - BUNNEH


End file.
